Remember When
by Silver-Forget-Me-Not
Summary: Harry finds himself falling quickly into depression after Sirius falls beyond the veil, and after some weird events calls Sirius back to life. As well as his father....[PostHBP]
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello there! Welcome to my first fanfic, _Remember When. _This is also going to be a semi-serious fanfic, partly because my short attention span can't let me get too serious or else I explode and partly because all great fics, novels, etc. have a bit of humor. So I hope you enjoy and constructive criticism/reviews are greatly appreciated!

**Prologue   
(Harry's POV)**

The day that Sirius died I thought I was going to die along with him. My heart felt like it was being ripped out and stomped on, and my throat ached from screaming. My eyes were red and blood-shot; a switch from their regular emerald, but most of all….I was empty.

I first noticed this change a month ago…

_It was 3 weeks after Sirius went through the veil and I was sitting in Grimmauld place. School had just gotten out for the summer, and instead of running through the house chasing pixies and ghouls with the others, I was in my room, staring at the ceiling. _

_I could hear the adults talking downstairs, about moving me somewhere and relocating headquarters. I had barely cringed when Dumbledore started up about how Sirius had left Grimmauld to me and until I was "Of age" they ought to just keep the Order here. _

_The others had all muttered their agreement, deciding to send me back to my aunt and uncles. Usually at the mention of Privet Drive I would have been horrified, begging to go to the Weasley's or possibly throwing a fit. This time however, I didn't argue, I barely even flinched. For what was Privet Drive to me what Sirius had been? Why should I give a damn about some insignificant place, when the only person I ever loved was dead? _

I can still hear him when I sleep at night. Still see his porcelain face and the humor still clouding silver eyes as realization dawned, his body curving into that graceful arch as he fell through the veil, flapping wildly.

It used to hurt to think about him, to realize all the things I never said. And the things I could never do. The things _he_ could never do again. There would be no more laughs on sunny days, no more happy faces pushed against the window, tail wagging furiously. I would never see his eyes sparkle, his face alighting with mischief or even affection. All those things were gone and they were never returning, never coming back. Sirius was dead.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(Harry's POV)**

Night was quickly falling as the stars started creeping into the sky. The moon hung low in the sky tonight, a brilliant orb of orange light. Hedwig hooted softly in her cage, lamp like eyes turned on me, as she scratched at the door with a claw.

I silently rose, crossing the cool wooden floor and stopping just in front of her. I quickly undid the latch to her cage and she waited for me to open the window. A small smile was tugging at the corners of my mouth but I didn't let it show, as I undid the lock on the window and threw it open.

Hedwig silently flapped across the room, her great white wings just brushing the top of my head as she gave me an affectionate nibble on the ear. And then she was gone, swallowed by the darkness of the night.

I don't know how long I stood there, watching after her, even as her whitish silhouette faded into nothing, I kept watching, waiting. I finally gave up, closing the window and going to the door. The voices were gone now, and faint snoring could be heard from the next room over.

I no longer shared a room with Ron; instead I wasted my days in Sirius's old room, the one with his scent still embedded in the pillows. And his grinning reflection looking back as I stare into the old gold framed mirror.

Almost nothing had moved. The pile of old letters still lay in disarray on the desk, the ink pot still uncapped with the goose feather quill sticking out. The old car magazines and clothes still piled in a corner, all collecting dust. Sirius's room was just the way it was before he died, and it was a reminder of what everyone had lost.

"Harry? Where is that boy? Harry, dear!"

I swiftly went to the door, pulling it open slowly. Mrs. Weasley was standing there in her long night gown of pink, long crimson tendrils falling to her back, and around her heart shaped face. In her hands she held a tray of food, probably the dinner I hadn't eaten.

"There you are, my dear," she said warmly. "I thought you could use a spot of supper before bed." She handed me the silver platter with the Black crest on the bottom before giving me a stern look. "All that better be gone by the time I get back."

I merely nodded, muttering a small thank you, before she left, walking down the hall. I sighed in defeat, closing the door with a snap and walking to my bed. There I sat starting to nibble on the warm bits of turkey and mashed potatoes.

I didn't need to be here. They were already going through enough without me adding to their sorrow by moping. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't pull myself together. It had been two months and still I wasn't over the death of Sirius. It wasn't long before the tears were falling, streaming down my cheeks and pooling on the wood like they do every night.

It wasn't long before I had pushed the tray off to the side and curled on the bed, my head softly nuzzling the pillow as soft sobs racked my body. I let my sorrow pull me through the night as my tears soaked the fabric of the pillow and Sirius's smell became so strong that it was intoxicating. My tears slowly subsided as my crying tired me out and I fell into another fitful sleep, my dreams forever haunted by images of a laughing face and steel gray eyes.

I was awakened by the sound of screaming as it shattered my peaceful slumber. The high melodic pitch drifted in through the open door of my room, and I scrambled to my feet. I hurriedly hurled myself down the hall to the staircase, jumping the steps and landing on my feet on the landing.

The screaming never wavered and was soon joined by shouts and the pounding of feet as they flew down the stairs, and halls.

Remus stopped by my side, his amber eyes wide in alarm. "What's going on?" he questioned quietly.

"I don't know," I replied with a shake of my head. "I was sleeping and all of a sudden heard screaming."

He nodded before disappearing into the living room, me following closely behind. As we entered the living room we could see that it was Mrs. Weasley who had screamed, as Tonks was by her side, trying to calm her down, her mousy hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood near to her, his expression guarded as his eyes swept the room, finally focusing on something. The rest including the Weasleys, Hermione and Moody were all staring wide eyed in the direction of where Kingsley was looking.

My curiosity got the better of me as I swiveled by gaze to the right. It felt as if my body had crumbled in on itself. My breathing came in short gasps, the tears sliding down my cheeks as my lungs tried desperately to get oxygen.

"S-Sirius?" I whispered.

Silver eyes darted to meet mine and pink lips turned up into a smirk. "Hello, Harry."


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! This chapter is definitely not my best, but I wanted you guys to have something! Next chap will be a lot better and longer, I promise! It's just I'm pressed for time and not feeling all that great at the moment. Hope you enjoy! (PS: Some second speech in the beginning for helbaffy. ;)**

**Chapter 2  
(Harry's POV)**

You know when you when you're on a rollercoaster and you go down a really steep drop? The feelings in your stomach when you feel like there are butterflies floating…or rocks? That's the same that happened to me as I saw the floor rushing up toward my face.

At that moment a felt a pair of arms lock securely around my waist and I prayed that I was dreaming, having another one of my ceaseless nightmares. But as my eyes slowly opened I could tell that it was worse than a nightmare.

Sirius's face hovered above mine a look of concern etching his smooth features. Raven locks casually fell into silver eyes that were wide in…fear? What he afraid for me?

"Harry?" he asked softly, and I almost didn't recognize his voice. "Harry," he repeated my name again but I guess I was too dazed to understand. My mind was too hazy and filled with questions. And above all, if any of this was real.

Sirius shifted slightly so that I was completely standing, still held in the security of his arms. I immediately pulled away, stumbling into Kingsley who had been standing behind me, clutching his arm. _It isn't real_, I reasoned. _Sirius went behind the veil, he's dead. _I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, trying to believe my false reassurances. _He's dead, he's dead, he's not coming back. _

But no matter what I did, the pain just seemed to wash over me in a wave. I began to run from the study, away from the shouts of protest and Sirius's torn expression. He couldn't come back, because no matter what I did, he just couldn't come back.

I didn't even realize where I was running, my tears pouring down my face only to be wiped at angrily. I began running up the stairs, my footsteps echoing as I raced to the top. Where was my frigging bedroom!

I stumbled, falling to the ground in a heap as the sobs began to rack my body. My hands came crashing down on the hardwood of the floor, my entire hand going numb with pain.

_Pain._

Pain I could deal with. I could deal with the sickening crunch of my hand as I slammed it with more force against the wood. I could deal with the crimson liquid that pooled under it as I slammed it again. But I could not deal with death.

**(A/N: We'll end there, shall we? Sucky, yeah? I'm really sorry for the late update and the overall crapiness of this chapter. But I swear the next will be better. I have a severe case of writers block right now, and am dealing over the loss of my grandpa. Next chap will be dedicated to him. Please review. – Silver) **


End file.
